


玫瑰水烟

by silverjcc



Category: all妞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverjcc/pseuds/silverjcc
Summary: 不能被完全标记的缺陷omega丰楚轩、赵让 微任豪 all妞设定赵让白切黑预警 ntr预警 强制成结预警
Kudos: 1





	玫瑰水烟

嘉行做事向来讲究排面，自家太子丰楚轩杀青回来自然是要摆个大的，张罗上七七八八的朋友，最贵的包间最辣的酒最短裙子的妞全都一字排开，要的就是所有人都玩尽兴了，可今天独独主角喝了两口就没了兴致，倒也让他自己一个人去隔壁睡了。

牛超一进包间就皱起了眉头，心想有钱人真是不一样，各种信息素的味儿交织在一起恶心的要命，玩脏的也要玩最贵的脏，终于捞着个熟人，扒着蒋熠铭耳朵朝他喊  
“丰楚轩在哪儿呢？”  
蒋熠铭正和一妞亲得难解难分，皱着眉头上下打量了牛超一番，就像从没见过他一样  
“大红人来接男朋友啦？隔壁睡着呢”

身边人都知道，牛超是个omega，而且是个有缺陷的omega，一个让人闻不出真实信息素，没办法被完全标记的omega。不管凑得多近，也只能闻出淡淡的玫瑰味。一来二去，闲话就多了，大致意思是他仗着不能被标记浪得要死，资源好戏接得多都是靠自己睡出来的，背后又有嘉行太子这个男朋友，旁人羡慕不来。牛超每次做完爱听丰楚轩用这些打趣自己，都气得用脚软绵绵地踹他大腿，  
“我倒想睡睡人就能一路通关呢，哪像现在这样，睡完你明早九点还得跑到北六环上班。”结果踹人把自己踹疼了，又得抽着烟撒娇喊人，“给我揉揉。”

牛超一进隔壁包间就觉得丰楚轩不太对劲儿，檀香味儿的信息素飘了满屋子，看来俩人的发情期又对上了。他蹲下身子用鼻子蹭了蹭丰楚轩的脸，倒没什么酒味儿，挺乖，看来今天这场子没怎么玩。牛超轻轻耳语着，“楚轩，回家睡，杀青快乐。”正要搀他一把的时候，丰楚轩突然抱着他一个翻身，把他压在红色的沙发上，紧紧搂着他。“我想你了。”牛超忽然间血液都温吞了许多，轻轻抚摸着对方发鬓，“我也想你，楚轩。”

“走，我们回家……”牛超刚要起身，丰楚轩却像发疯了一样使劲压住他，急急忙忙地开始脱他的衣服。牛超慌乱起来，“这儿随时会进人，你他妈有病吧？”，丰楚轩充耳不闻，脱完裤子卷上衣，没两下牛超全身只剩个内裤挂在脚踝上。牛超气得一脚蹬向丰楚轩的胸口  
“你他妈真疯了啊？这儿有人！”  
丰楚轩一把抓住牛超的脚踝，慢慢亲吻他的小腿，半晌才抬起头来，紧紧盯着牛超的双眼。  
“有人？你还怕有人？我刚回来就看见你亲任豪后颈，浪过头了吧，你个omega还想标记别的omega了？”

丰楚轩一只手按住牛超想反抗的双手，随便扩张了下就把性器全部送进对方的身体里。这样强奸式的性爱却没让双方有任何身体上的痛苦，两具发情期的肉体早已亲密得难舍难分，抽插之中两人逐渐变为跪趴的姿势，牛超羞得向前逃开，生气地瞪向丰楚轩，这幅欲怒还羞的神态直接引爆了丰楚轩最后一根理智的神经，他笑着抓过牛超的脚踝，从脚跟亲吻到大腿，眼睛却直勾勾地盯着牛超，看着对方身子又软了两分，便猛地一拉，性器伴随着牛超的呻吟进入到了更深的地方。百十下抽插后，丰楚轩轻轻用鼻子蹭着牛超的后颈，淡淡的玫瑰味儿就像他未曾发情一样，对比着自己的焦躁，丰楚轩越来越愤怒。他轻咬着牛超的后颈，下身动得越来越快，不能标记爱人的无力感逐渐转化为阵阵怒火。  
“为什么不能标记你？你不想被我标记吗，你就这么想多睡几个男人？剧组的人就在隔壁，赵让他们也在这儿玩，别撩omega了，这儿多的是你能睡的alpha，我叫他们一起来操你好不好？”  
牛超的身体在羞辱下越来越敏感，即将到达高潮时包间门打开了，他反应不过来，流着眼泪怔怔地看向门口，然而镭射灯让他眼前只有模模糊糊的彩色光点，与此同时丰楚轩咬着他的后颈到达了高潮，精液从穴口流到沙发上，他依然没能完成最后的标记。

丰楚轩亲吻着牛超的耳朵，舌头不断舔舐他小小的耳洞。“是赵让，你想让他操你吗？”牛超通体颤栗了一下，丰楚轩摸着他的腰，“怎么刚操完，随便说句话，大红人这就又发骚了？”

牛超早就明白，人要适当藏起自己的聪明，就像只小狗挣脱了橡皮颈圈，就会被换成金属颈圈，挣脱了金属颈圈，就会被关到笼子里，如果都能从笼子里随意逃脱，那等着自己的只有被丢弃的命运。他曾经以为在丰楚轩这里他可以做无忧无虑的小狗，一只不需要藏起自己聪明的小狗，可他却忘了这一份如鱼得水的聪明劲儿总会招到枕边人的恨。动物世界里，入侵的公狮为了让母狮发情，都是要先把小狮子咬死的。 

“我们分手吧。”牛超闷闷的声音震得身上的男人沉默了几秒。丰楚轩是那种越被逼到极端就越疯的人，他笑着亲吻遍牛超的后背，却抬着眼睛死盯着赵让。  
“怎么一出事就想分手，我可舍不得你这幅身子。”丰楚轩从他身上起来，把牛超的上衣扔向赵让。  
“赵让，你想操他吗？”

牛超瘫在沙发上，浑身像熟透的蜜桃一样散发着糜烂的性魅力，一副被操透的迷离眼神没有焦距地望着赵让，看起来倒是深情得很，然而脑子里早就当机了。两人热烈的发情和交合早已经把赵让的发情期逼得提前到来，牛超玫瑰的味道引得他本能地抓住这一棵救命稻草，这个无辜的罪魁祸首……还在温柔地抵抗。  
“小让，放开我，你太小了，不要掺和我们两个的事，好不好？”  
牛超这一副嫌弃他青涩的样子增大了赵让的愤怒感，在那个节目里就是这样，他以为找他学跳舞学演戏就能成为他最亲近的人，可是收到的永远只是一句温柔的拒绝。“小让，你太年轻了，你分不清仰慕和爱的边界。”  
赵让抬起牛超的下巴，直视着他充满泪水的失焦双眼“哥哥，老师，我早就爱上你了，没有人会对着仅仅是仰慕者的衣服自慰，是你分不清仰慕和爱的边界。”

他再也忍不住了，不顾一切地将青涩的身体埋入老师的小穴，一想到丰楚轩在旁边看，他就忍不住折磨身下爱慕的对象，他曾经想过他们第一次性爱，会是阴雨天的小房间，老师温柔的引导和自己青涩的掠夺，绝不是这样半强制的性交，这时候他真的明白自己恨丰楚轩，曾经恶犬护食般把老师看得死死的，如今又这样被情绪激动随便甩给自己，他根本就不懂老师的心……

赵让虽然不得要领，但明白原始欲望的可怕性，尤其看到自己投入所有高尚情感的爱慕者早被别人操得流水脱力，他就更愤怒地折磨着爱人，无数次碾压他的敏感点，大张大合地操弄发情期的小穴，让脱力的omega发出更多甜腻的呻吟声，甚至是带着羞耻的哭腔的。丰楚轩凑过来和牛超接吻，牛超的叫床声被压碎成口中闷闷的呻吟，他带着泪水和别人湿淋淋的接吻让赵让的独占欲越来越强，他拉着牛超的手摸向性爱中的小腹，在牛超的耳边轻轻说，“老师，你摸到了吗，现在是我在操你，是赵让在操你，不是丰楚轩……”

丰楚轩点着烟试图让自己清醒，脑子里却越来越乱，他曾经以为所有的alpha都不需要牛超这样的真爱，他们爱牛超是因为他身为omega却仍保留的那一份和alpha相比绝不输的倔强和强大。alpha希望这样的omega崇拜他仰慕他夸赞他，甚至作他闹他欺骗他，反正就是不能真爱他。所以有时共享这一份不能被标记的尤物也是情趣所在，可赵让的爱像烈火一样焚烧了所有性爱中的善意，他此刻疯狂的爱不止是年轻带来的头脑发昏，他是真正的爱，也是真正的危险。

突然牛超“啊——”的一声尖叫了出来，丰楚轩从没听过牛超这样痛苦的叫床声，他吓得抓住牛超耷拉在沙发下的手。赵让的性器底部居然开始在老师的体内膨胀成结，牛超疼得浑身颤栗，他第一次体会到成结的恐怖和痛苦，他痛得想逃离，却被赵让死死地按住细腰，体内的结越来越大，下一秒像爆开一样，熔岩般滚烫的精液射入他的生殖腔。牛超仰起头想尖叫，却被赵让的亲吻堵住了双唇……

享受完成结和射精过程的小处男满足地亲吻遍老师的全身，而老师早已因初次成结的疼痛和羞耻晕了过去。赵让抬起头毫无表情地看着丰楚轩，丰楚轩觉得浑身发冷，他曾经和牛超讲他这个徒弟内向害羞，可倒生了双狼似的三白眼，他以后分化了，说不定会是个alpha。

赵让注意到了丰楚轩和牛超十指相扣的手，嘲讽地笑

“知道吗？我一开始就知道只有我能标记他。只有我能闻到他玫瑰信息素的味道后有水烟的呛口味儿。”

“而现在，他将是，也只能是我的一个人的omega。”


End file.
